The One With The Halloween Party
"The One With The Halloween Party" is the sixth episode of the eighth season of Friends, which aired on November 1, 2001. Monica and Chandler are having a costume party for Halloween, which brings up all kinds of problems. Plot Monica and Chandler decide to host a costume party for Halloween. Monica buys Chandler a pink bunny costume and makes him wear it, which he doesn't like at all. However, when Ross comes as "Spud-nik," his clever play on words combining the Russian satellite Sputnik and a potato, he doesn't have the worst costume anymore. Phoebe bumps into Ursula, who is getting married in a week, so she invites her in return for Ursula's invitation to the wedding. Ursula's brings her fiancé, Eric, to the party, where it turns out that Ursula has only met him two weeks ago. She has also been lying to him about virtually everything: she told him that she's a teacher, they were both in Peace Corps, build houses in Uruguay and was member of a church, which she all didn't. When Phoebe can't stand it any longer how Ursula is lying to Eric, she tells him everything about her, leading to them breaking up. Rachel is trying to be good with children by handing out candy to trick-or-treaters, but she fails already with the first one by boring them with a story about fashion. The second one doesn't go any better: when a girl says "I love you" to Rachel, she dumps all the candy in her bowl. She then starts giving out money, which she's also runs out of pretty soon. For the next people she writes checks, but when Gunther brings candy again, the other kids also want to have money. When Rachel doesn't give money anymore, she ends up in a fight with a boy, to which she has to give 50 dollars to stop him cry. Phoebe and Monica, dressed as Catwomen and Supergirl, argue about who would win it in a fight: Chandler or Ross. They think Ross, but Chandler wants to prove them that they're wrong. To settle this, Ross and Chandler have an arm-wrestling match that goes on forever, as they are, according to Joey, both "equally weak". When Mona is looking and talking to Joey, it's starting to look really bad for Ross, so he asks Chandler to let him win. Chandler agrees, but Monica doesn't believe him when he tells her. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay / Ursula Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Sean Penn - Eric Bonnie Somerville - Mona James Michael Tyler - Gunther Daniel E. Smith - The boy in the cape Rachel David - The ballerina Emily Osment - Lelani Mayolanofavich Ivy Malone - The cowgirl Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Mark Kunerth Trivia *Chandler mentions that his favourite kids book was The Velveteen Rabbit; this was also Kathy's favourite childhood book Continuity *In this episode Monica thinks that Ross would win in a fight with Chandler. But in The One With Monica And Chandler's Wedding, she laughs at the idea of Ross beating Chandler up. Quotes : Monica: It was either pink bunny or no bunny at all. : Chandler: No bunny at all! ALWAYS NO BUNNY AT ALL!!! : Rachel: Monica, we need more candy. : Monica: What? There's only been like 4 kids! : Rachel: Yeah I know, but one of them just said that she loved me so I just gave her everything. : Phoebe: No wonder you're pregnant. : Ross: Hey atleast you have a wife. I keep getting divorces, I'm knocking people up.... and I'm dressed as doody. : Chandler: You're spudnik. : Ross: Come on, who are we kidding, I'm doody. 'Episode Navigation' Category:Episodes Category:Season 8